Der letzte Wunsch des James Potters
by Summer'hui
Summary: eine Unterhaltung zwischen James und Lily, die zu einem unerwarteten Ende führt. Achtung, vieles entspricht wirklich nicht dem Original von JKR, aber trotzdem ist es mal ein ganz anderer Aspekt zu einem Bruchteil von dem Leben von Harrys Eltern. ONESHOT


_Hallo!_

_Hier habe ich einen One-Shot geschrieben, die Idee ist mir in einer meinen vielen schlaflosen Nächten gekommen :-)_

_Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sie euch mal antut :-)_

_Disclimber: Mir gehört nichts!_

_Inhalt: siehe Titel, eine Unterhaltung zwischen James und Lily_

_Alter: eigentlich für alle, aber es sollten sich nur die antun, die es auch ertragen können, dass es nur bedingt ein Happy-End gibt._

**Der letzte Wunsch des James Potters**

„Lily!"

Die Gerufene drehte sich um. Mit entschlossenem Blick kam James auf sie zugerannt. Seine braunen Augen drückten eine Lebensfreude aus, die Lily noch nie in der Fülle bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen.

„Was ist?"

Mit einem abweisenden Blick schaute sie ihn an. Doch als sie in seine angsterfüllten Augen blickte, schrack sie zusammen. Der coole James Potter hat ANGST??

„Lily", er stockte. Lily verstand das ganze nicht. Was wollte er von ihr?

„Lily, ich weiß, dass es total absurd von mir ist, soetwas zu verlangen, nein... zu bitten..."

Lily versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen. Angst, Hoffnung aber auch etwas verlorenes, etwas trauriges...

„Ich", fing er erneut an. „Ich bin krank, sehr krank."

Er legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein und Lily schaute sie verblüfft an. James, krank?

„Was hast du denn?"

„Krebs." Lily zuckte zusammen. Sie schluckte. Sie hatte James nie groß beachtet. Hatte ihn immer nur für einen kindischen Angeber gehalten, einen gefühlslosen.

„Kann man denn nichts mehr tun?", fragte sie stockend

„Nein!"

„Das heißt du wirst... sterben??!!?"

„C'est ça!"

„Oh Merlin!"

Lily war geschockt. Hatte sie doch immer diese Lebensfreude in diesen ausdrucksvollen Augen gelesen. Selbst jetzt konnte sie sie noch deutlich erkennen. Das erstaunte sie ungemein. Eine Lebensfreude, obwohl er bald sterben würde. Da gab es Leute, die sich einfach sich umbringen wollten aber weiterlebten und welche, die sterben mussten, obwohl sie das Leben liebten... das war doch ungerecht...

„Und was willst du nun von mir?"

James zögerte. Lily bekam richtiges Mitleid. Sie bisher immer nervig empfunden. Doch wie er so verloren dastand, so traurig und angsterfüllt... James richtete sich auf, so als würde er versuchen seinen ganzen Mut in sich zusammen zu raffen.

„Zu erst einmal, möchte ich, dass du mir zuhörst und mich nicht unterbrichst!"

„Okay!" Das wurde ja immer misteriöser...

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich noch werde leben können, aber vermutlich keine Ewigkeit mehr. Und in dieser Zeit, so kurz sie auch sein mag, will ich meine Wünsche noch versuchen zu erfüllen. Will noch meine Träume in der Realität sehen... Damit ich glücklich mein Leben beenden kann."

Lily wurde mehr und mehr aufmerksam. Da redete er so daher, dass er bald sterben würde, so sicher, so mutig, so stark...

„Und einer von meinen Träumen, das bist du!"

Lily schrak auf. Sie? Sie, die nie was mit ihm am Hut hatte? Sie, die ihn immer kalt behandelt hatte und genervt von ihm war? Sie, die doch so völlig anders war als er? Und doch, sie kannte ihn ja gar nicht!

„Aber..."

„Unterbrich mich nicht!", er stockte. Nach einer Weile sprach er weiter. Diesmal bittender und leiser.

„Könntest du mich nur ein einziges mal berühren? Nur ein einziges Mal küssen? Bitte, Lily, bitte! Ich liebe dich doch so! Schon seit drei Jahren... und ich habe dich nicht los bekommen, habe deine grünen Augen nicht vergessen können, habe nicht diese bestimmten Momente vergessen können, in denen du mich mal angelächelt hast..."

Sie hatte ihn mal angelächelt? Wann?

„... bitte Lily, nur ein einziges mal!"

Dieser flehende, traurige Blick von James tat weh. Eine Gefühlswelle kroch in ihr hinauf,. In so einer Intensität , die sie ganz durcheinander brachte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie auf diese Art betrachtet und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie hübsch er war, wie fein sein Gesicht geschnitten waren, und wie elegant ihm seinen Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

Niemand war in dem Gang, sie waren ganz alleine. Lily schaute ihn an. Dann, ganz reflexartig drehte sie sich zur nächsten Tür um und stieß sie auf. Abgewand von ihm atmete sie erstmal tief durch und drehte sich dann langsam um. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. James hatte seinen Blick immernoch aufmerksam auf sie gerichtet. Man konnte die Spannung in der Luft förmlich spüren.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht willst... es war total bescheuert von mir zu fragen! Ich..."

„Pscht!", unterbrach sie James und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

Sie konnte spüren, wie er unter ihrer Berührung erzitterte.

„Komm!"

Sie nahm seine Hand, führte ihn in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. James stand da, verloren. Lily konnte sich gut ausmalen, wie er sich fühlen musste. Er wusste nicht, was sie als nächstes tun würde, wusste nicht, was sie dachte...

Sie ging auf ihn zu ohne ihren Blick seinen fragenden Augen zu wenden. Langsam stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Ihre Blicke hielten immer noch stand. Es war ganz still. Lily konnte nur den leisen Atem von James vor ihr vernehmen.

Erst kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, schlossen beide die Augen und versanken in einen Kuss, wie sie ihn beide zuvor noch nie erlebt haben.

In dieser Nacht, hatte Lily die Liebe ihres Lebens kennen gelernt.

In dieser Nacht, hatte Lily gespürt, wie es ist richtig zu lieben.

In dieser Nacht, hatte Lily das erste und einzige Mal mit jemanden geschlafen.

In dieser Nacht, hatten Lily und James ihr einziges Kind erzeugt... ein Kind, voll Liebe und Trauer erzeugt, das auch ein Leben voll Liebe und Trauer leben würde.

Und James hatte vor seinem Tod noch die schönsten drei Tage seines Lebens verbringen können.

_So, fertig??_

_Und, hat es euch gefallen? Wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm! Schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review! Freue mich immer über Kritik :-)_

_lg Summer'hui_


End file.
